You Messed Up My Evil Heart
by SCIK1012
Summary: Demon's are supposed to suck human souls, then why this time the Lord of Evil didn't? Ever wondered how Hunson Abadeer met Marceline's mom? -One-shot-


You messed up my evil heart

1021 years before the events in Adventure Time…

Rain was falling from the forever-darkened skies, the sun could not be seen anymore, explosions, columns of smoke and toxic gases were always present on The Earth's atmosphere. The sound of firing guns and screams of war and terror were all that could be heard. Long has passed since the last time anyone had the opportunity to hear the birds chirping at dawn. Long has passed since the last time anyone had the opportunity to glimpse dawn or…a ray of light…a ray of hope.

She had been running since the explosions began that afternoon, her bare feet were tired her breath was loud. In her arms she carried what for her was the most beautiful treasure left in the world. Trying to protect it had cost her the lives of her friends and family, her home was demolished in the explosion.

What was she carrying? And why was it so important? Well for her it was a compendium of how human thoughts used to be. What she was carrying was a package full of old books, books that talked about times of peace and illusion, of romance and adventure.

Now, in an time like this, books were society's worst enemy, people weren't allowed to think or even to know what peace was. Humans started a revolution based on the destruction of everything that had to do with that kind of knowledge, and this woman was being hunted for trying to preserve humanity in the books she had rescued.

She kept running over the slippery ground, she could hear them behind her so close…She was reaching her limit; her eyes betrayed her making the world around her twist and fade. She could barley breathe.

"This is it." She thought. "I'm death…" and when she was about to give up all hope, she slipped with the mud and fell from a cliff. Those who were chasing her found her red scarf attached to a dry branch near the cliff. They gave her up for dead. But she wasn't.

She was holding her weight with one arm clinging to a rock desperately trying to stay alive. She kept holding the books. The hours passed and she could feel her blood slowly freezing in her veins. She cried knowing this was the end, she thought of letting herself go, but she didn't want the books to get lost along with her. She would at least keep them save. She smiled knowing that her death won't have been in vain; she had saved a trace of humanity's true nature.

She closed her eyes and waited for death to take her suffering away. The wind kept blowing and the thunders lightened her figure. Suddenly she heard another breathing close to her. She struggled to open her eyes and she saw him, a strange man watching her with his green and cold eyes. He was dressed in black and his skin color wasn't a normal one, it was greyish with a tone of blue. He was standing on the cliff's edge but he was upside down holding his body with his feet.

He was staring at her with his arms crossed and an evil smile on his face.

"A-are you…Death?" she asked. "Ha-have you…come to….t-take my…soul away?"

He laughed. "No I'm not Death, but I'm going to take your soul away."

She looked at him with a bit of fear and turned her face way. "Won't you…let me…die?" "I-I'm …so…tired…"

He's expression frowned. "What kind of plead is that?" "You should be begging for your life not for your death!" He replied. "We demons have come into this world to take away every miserable soul. Since humans have been killing each other we thought it was a waste of souls, so we decided to come and take them before they throw them away." "It's always fun to see humans crying for their lives but you are making me sick!"

"P-please…j-just…let…me…die…as a…h-human…"

"As a human you say?" he asked leaning forward to her. "What's so special about being human, huh?" "They are greedy, selfish, ignorant, they are worst than devils!"

She tried to speak but she couldn't. Instead she tried to handle him her precious package.

"What's this?" He said taking it away from her frozen hand abruptly. He examined the package and then turned to see her. "Books?" "I haven't seen a book in centuries…" He pierced into her eyes. "Now I know what you mean…you're trying to save what's left of humanity in this world, but let me tell you something, humanity is already doomed!" He wanted to discourage her but she made something that startled him.

She smiled and whispered. "I know…"

He looked at her for a moment, he was completely disconcerted. She was something he couldn't understand. He sighed and climbed down.

He took her frozen hand away from the rock she was so desperately clinging to and held her body in his arms.

She was already unconscious by now. The Lord of Evil wondered why, why does the personification of chaotic evil could feel some sort of admiration towards such a miserable creature as a human being?

He gently removed a lock of her black hair from her face and stared at it for a moment. She was cold and some frozen tears were still under her eyes, her skin was very pale, probably due to the lack of strength.

He kept wondering why.

Why does he thinks she is so beautiful?

/

She woke up in a couch, a warm blanket covered her body and someone had turned the chimney on. She looked her surroundings; she was in an old house in the middle of nowhere, the windows were broken letting a cold breeze enter, she could still hear explosions in the distance.

She was confused, she didn't know where she was or how she got in there, the only thing she knew was that she was about to die in that cliff until he came…

"_Who was he?" "Was he the one who saved me?"_ She thought holding her forehead with her hand and then she noticed someone had bandaged it. She looked at her body. All her wounds were bandaged. She was more confused now.

Suddenly she heard the door opening and footsteps getting closer, she thought of running away, but she was still very weak. She decided to stay there.

He entered into the living room, carrying something in his hand.

"I-It's you…" she whispered.

"Yes it's me…you woke up faster than I expected! I was going to prepare you something to eat." He said sitting in a chair next to her.

She looked at him showing mistrust on her face.

"What? Aren't you hungry?" he asked smiling.

She didn't answered.

"That's bad, maybe you're thinking that I'm going to hurt you or something like that." He said taking out what he had brought and started unwrapping it.

She watched him with curiosity.

"It's a good thing that I decided to bring this with me!" "Maybe now you'll trust me a bit more." He said giving her the package.

She stretched her arm to receive it but she stopped to look at him with fear.

He kept smiling. "C'mon take it! There's no need to be afraid!"

She kept staring at him.

"I know! Maybe you're still tired, that's okay I'll leave you alone if that's what you want." He said standing up from the chair.

He made a few steps towards the door, but he suddenly felt something that made him stop, he turned around to see that she was holding his hand.

"D-don't…" she whispered looking at his face.

He smiled again and sat next to her. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I-I'm feeling…hungry…"

"Oh! Hehehe I knew it!" he said happily. "Here" he said putting what he had brought in her hands. "I thought you might like it."

The strange man made his way to the kitchen whistling joyfully.

She blinked a couple of times and then looked at the object. "It's a book!" She whispered opening it softly. It was very old, older than the ones she had rescued. She began to read the worn out pages. This was a kind of book she had never seen before every word had a rhyme, she felt like reading music.

The man entered holding two plates. "Here you go! Hotdogs and fries!" he said giving her a plate.

She smiled smelling the food. "You didn't make this."

"Oh you caught me! Hehe Yes…I stole it, but don't tell anyone!"

"Who are you?" She asked erasing her smile. "And why are you helping me? I thought you said…"

"I know you're confused, but to tell the truth so I am…" he said biting his hotdog.

"What are you? You said you were some kind of…demon…are you going to take my soul away?"

"Hmmm no, not anymore…" he answered. "I'll be honest with you, but you must promise me not to get scared."

"I think I'm not scared about you anymore…" she replied biting her hotdog.

"Fine…" he said standing over a broken chair. "I'm known as The Lord of Evil, I'm the great Hunson Abadeer!"

"Nice to meet you!" she said smiling.

That reaction took him unaware "W-what?" he fell from the chair. "Damn my butt!"

"Hahaha!" she started laughing. "I-I don't think I'll ever be able to consider you evil again…" she extended her hand to help him get up.

"I don't know if that's good or bad." Hunson replied blushing. "You must consider yourself lucky, normally I'd kill anyone who dared to laugh at me!"

She smiled softly. "Why are you helping me? I'm nothing but a human, I have nothing to posses, I don't even have a name…"

"I'm uncertain about that…it's just that…there's something in you that…messes up my evil heart."

"I don't know if that's good or bad." She repeated looking at him.

He laughed. "Hey if you don't have anywhere to go maybe we could…hang out somewhere…" he turned away his face.

"Well…I don't have anywhere to go…in fact it's like if I'm dead to the world." She smiled.

"That's good! I mean…not good for you…probably…but it's good because…hehe…you know…" he blushed.

She took his hand. "Yes…I would like to go out for a walk."

"I-I understand if you don't want to- Wait! What did you say?"

"Thanks for the book Hunson…it's beautiful."

"Y-you liked it?" "It's poetry…hehe…you know? I find it a little boring but…"

She blushed. "How can you call yourself evil?"

"Well look at my demonic eyes, my fangs, the pointy ears…" "And my true self is much worst!" "Hehe…doesn't that bother you?"

"At first but…not anymore. I've seen worst things in my life…" She replied looking outside the window.

"Forget about all that…come with me. I'm also dead to the world you know? …Well literally…hehe." He said taking her other hand and helping her stand up.

"I think I like you…" she said smiling.

"I-I think I like you too…"


End file.
